Celos
by nurichany
Summary: Porque después de todo resultó que sí la quería, la quería como algo más


Celos

Regularmente las personas que suelen tener aseguradas ciertas cosas están demasiado confiadas ya que su sentido de pertenencia no se ve amenazado en ningún momento. Una situación común, y un tanto molesta para unos, interesante para otros, y para algunos ese sentido de pertenencia es absurdo.

Eren no era la excepción a la regla, en su vida existían dos personas que fundamentalmente vivían cerca de él, rondaban todo el tiempo a su alrededor y hasta se podría decir que su existencia tenía más sentido para ellos que para él mismo. Nunca se preocupaba pues las rutinas establecidas rara vez se alteraban, salvo causas de fuerza mayor: Mikasa en una misión con su escuadrón, Armin siendo llamado por el Capitán Irwin ya que era el mejor estratega de la humanidad, o cuando a él mismo le solicitaban sus servicios para recuperar más terreno contra los titanes.

Pero ése día… ese día las cosas cambiaron para todos.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, ya estaban entrando las 4 de la tarde y estaba listo para que Armin o Mikasa llegara a hacer la comida, y así pasaran un rato más juntos como ya era costumbre. Extrañamente el primero en llegar fue Armin, con víveres para la preparación de una comida sencilla, aunque no por eso menos deliciosa

-Esta tarde sólo seremos tú y yo Eren.- dijo Armin- Mikasa tuvo un asunto del cuál ocuparse.

-Qué? Pero por qué no me dijo nada?- señaló contrariado Eren

-Es que surgió de la nada cuando estábamos en el cuartel general.- dijo entretenido Armin cocinando.- Levi-heichou la ha invitado a comer hoy y ella aceptó.- señaló distraídamente

Eren sin embargo era todo un poema: su cara cambió rápidamente a seriedad, sus manos se cerraron en un par de puños e instintivamente mordió su labio por dentro

-La verdad es que eso sorprendió a todos en el cuartel.- siguió su relato Armin.- sin embargo muchos se alegraron bastante de la noticia

-Porqué?- preguntó Eren aún más molesto

-Porque si los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad se unen, podrían tener un hijo aún más fuerte.- dijo entre risas Armin.- aunque considero que es muy pronto para que los demás estén suponiendo cosas de ese tipo, no lo crees Eren?- cuando volteó su amigo estaba rojo de furia, su expresión había cambiado, sin ser totalmente obvio, estaba demasiado serio para ser él

-Y Mikasa va a tardar mucho con Rivaille?- Armin se sorprendió de la manera en que Eren se dirigió al capitán, y justo cuando iba a hablar, alguien lo interrumpió

-Capitán Levi para ti.- puntualizó Levi Rivaille detrás de ellos, quién llegaba al lado de Mikasa

-Capitán.- señaló serio Eren, y un Armin sorprendido y asustado prefirió dirigir su vista hacia los alimentos.

-No pensé que ya nos hablásemos con tanta confianza.- dijo Rivaille, con su semblante serio pero notoriamente divertido ante la situación

-No es eso, es solo que me extrañó el que invitara tan precipitadamente a comer a Mikasa.- dijo Eren relajando su semblante al ver a Mikasa al lado de Armin

-Sólo necesitaba hablar con ella rápidamente, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.- dijo seriamente pero igual de divertido Rivaille, Mikasa quién hablaba animadamente con Armin poca o nula atención les prestaba a esos dos, sin percatarse de la situación.- Aunque para serte honesto.- dijo acercándose a Eren a modo de que sólo él escuchara.- Mikasa es una mujer demasiado atractiva.- Eren se sobresaltó.- No es por nada pero esa ascendencia oriental la hace única y exquisita, no me sorprendería si un día de estos de pronto deja tu casa y se va con otro.- dijo tranquilamente, mientras Eren se tensaba en su lugar

-Alguien como quién capitán?- dijo Eren más molesto, pero tratando de indagar en lo que pudiese decirle Levi

-Eres tan ciego y egoísta que no te has dado cuenta?- señaló aún más divertido Rivaille, oh si! Estaba disfrutando haciéndolo sufrir.- la lista es larga, muchos mercaderes quieren que sus hijos se casen con ella, muchos militares de alto rango están dispuestos a dejarlo todo por ella, y entr tus amigos, Jean es el más obvio en cuanto a su admiración por Mikasa.- dijo

-Y usted?- preguntó a la defensiva Eren, toda esa información lo estaba molestando a sobremanera

-Yo creo que es sexy.- dijo simplemente el capitán.- como sea me voy de aquí, es momento de arreglar unos asuntos.- y así como llegó se fue, dejando a Eren pensante y molesto.

…

1 hora más tarde…

Durante la comida, Eren estuvo quieto, casi no opinó, casi no comió… algo le pasaba y por supuesto Mikasa estaba dispuesta a enterarse a como diera lugar qué le sucedía

Cuando buscó a Eren lo encontró en el jardín de su nueva casa en las nuevas tierras conquistadas por el hombre. Era una casa bonita, bastante parecida a la que viviera él con sus padres y ella, pero más grande y un poco más lujosa.

Se sentó a su lado mientras él observaba el cielo, pensativo.

-Casi no comiste, si no comes bien no podrás rendir lo suficiente en las misiones…- y ahí estaba el sermón por no haber comido lo suficiente. Eren ya conocía eso, de echo sabía que Mikasa no tardaba en llegar, pero esa última frase de Rivaille resonaba en su cabeza: Mikasa es sexy… si la veía detenidamente definitivamente no era desagradable… pero a qué se refería con sexy?

-Mikasa, te gusta Levi-heichou?- soltó de la nada Eren, interrumpiendo el sermón de Mikasa. Ella se sorprendió y no captó bien la pregunta

-Es admirable, y sus habilidades son inigualables.- dijo sin más, soltando lo que pensaba

-Entonces sí te gusta.- soltó Eren con amargura, bajo la cabeza y no la veía a la cara, ese gesto extrañó a Mikasa

-Pues es un gran soldado.- soltó ella simple

-Y supongo que te fuiste a acostar con él hace rato cierto?- Eren levantó la mirada, lleno de odio la observó y ella indignada de un solo puñetazo lo tumbo

-Qué demonios te pasa? Es mi capitán y eso está prohibido con los superiores.- soltó ella ofendida

-Entonces quieres que te crea eso? Me estas diciendo que te gusta!- dijo enojado Eren

-Solo lo admiro, pero si habláramos de otro tipo de gustar bueno…- se calló y lo miró sonrojada

-Mikasa, quién te gusta de esa otra forma?- dijo él más calmado con la marca del puño en su cara, ella arrepentida por lo que su arranque le hizo a Eren se inclinó a él lo suficientemente cerca

-Lamento el golpe, pero me sentí ofendida.- dijo observando su mejilla, él en cambio no dejaba de pensar que debía ser el primero en profanarla.- la verdad es que he estado un poco…

Y no terminó la frase, pues Eren se encontraba besándola, reclamando sus labios, al principio la sorpresa no la dejaba corresponder, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y terminó encima de Eren, ambos recostados en el pasto, besándose, con amor, con deseo, como todo buen primer beso dado a la persona que amas.

-A quien quiero es a ti.- dijo ella sin rodeos y con seriedad.- pero sabía que te gustaba Annie entre otras cosas que tenían tu atención, así que decidí que solo estar a tu lado me sería suficiente.- le dijo

Él solo reclamó de nuevo sus labios y se posó sobre ella, el beso se profundizó aún más y la temperatura de sus cuerpos fue en aumento. Pero Mikasa se detuvo

-Debo regresar al cuartel general.- dijo tranquila.- Heichou necesita que le ayude en algo.- dijo, Eren la miró molesto.- solo es un amigo no exageres.- le dijo ella tranquila

-Está bien, pero cuando vuelvas necesito que volvamos a hablar de esto

Mikasa se despidió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que rara vez se asomaba por su rostro y con esa sonrisa y el sabor de sus labios, Eren quedó quieto sobre la hierba

En definitiva Mikasa debía ser suya, y una cosa era segura, él iría en un par de minutos a seguirla de cerca, porque Levi no le inspiraba confianza

…

-Entonces cuándo les diremos?- dijo Hanji a Mikasa con una gran emoción contenida en su rostro

-Considero que ahora es el momento.- dijo Mikasa al ver que Eren había llegado detrás de ella y tenía una calurosa plática con Levi acerca de por qué quería ver a su chica.

-Ya no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Levi.- dijo Hanji sumamente emocionada

-Serán grandes padres.- dijo Mikasa tranquila

-Y ustedes dos serán una hermosa pareja.- dijo Hanji haciendo que Mikasa se sonrojara

-quién te dijo sobre…

-Eren está más territorial que nunca contigo, jamás lo había visto así, era obvio…- dijo Hanji con alegría

-Creo que es momento de ir.- dijo Mikasa a ver que Levi y Eren comenzarían una pelea

Y así al inicio de una pelea entre esos dos, Hanji anunció el embarazo y que el hijo era de Levi y ella… Levi por supuesto quedó pasmado y sin decir más se paró al lado de ella en total silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eren de inmediato fue y felicitó a Hanji y a Levi solo le dirigió una mirada… y después vino lo peor: Eren gritando a los 4 vientos que él y Mikasa estaban juntos y que nadie le pusiera los ojos encima, Mikasa yendo a golpear a Eren mientras este corría, Armin quien llegaba corriendo pues se le había hecho tarde a la cita…

Y al otro lado de la habitación uno de sus compañeros con un aura negra…

-Hey! Qué me has embarrado en la espalda?- gritó Connie

-La esperanza que me quedaba.- dijo tristemente Jean

**Bueno este fic está situado unos 10 años en el futuro y pues se me ocurrió hacerlo y lo hice! Espero que les agrade y que si pueden me dejen un review! Lo sé! La pareja de Hanji y Levi me encanta! Jajaja Asi como de Mikasa y Eren! Es tan lindo! jajajaja**

**Gracias por todo! Besos!**


End file.
